


Boston

by Xo_RaraAve



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Happy, Kissing, Love, Love Triangles, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mental Breakdown, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pre-Relationship, Pregnancy, Presumed Dead, Sweet, Tragedy, True Love, jasam - Freeform, jason/sam inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xo_RaraAve/pseuds/Xo_RaraAve
Summary: They met in Boston. He helped her recover in Boston. He forgave her in Boston. They fell in love in Boston. He left her in Boston. She healed in Boston. She moved on in Boston. He came back in Boston.(Also posted on ff.net, under the same title)





	1. Safe and Sound

**Hello all readers and fellow writers! I'm starting up a new story that is, of course, Asylum, because I just can't get enough of this season! And due to popularity on my other story, Family Ties of Blood, Kit+Jude are a couple that have become so real for me I had to give them a completely separate story on it's own. Deeply inspired by a couple on my soap opera (General Hospital) (Jasam, and the Drew sl that's been going on), this story has stemmed from that love and events of those characters. This is not pure romance and once you read, you will find yourself very invested in how things turn out. Due to fitting timelines and appropriate ages, Jude is 42 and Kit is 36, all the rest of the significant dates in this season are mostly unchanged in this story. If you have questions, feel free to ask or PM me! Without further ado, happy reading! All feedback is appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Safe and sound

March 27th, 1970

Cold shaky hands, matted, and unbrushed blonde hair, a patched quilt wrapped around her frail skeleton.

Strong hands gripping the steering wheel, and warm, brown pools focused on the road ahead of him.

It wasn't long till they reached their destination ahead, and soon Kit Walker pulled into his driveway turning off the truck's ignition looking to his right at the catatonic women beside him. She continued to look forward with a blank expression on her face. He pushed the driver's side door open, then slamming it shut, walking over to the passenger's side and opening the door, assisting the weak woman out of the brick red pickup. He could see his children peering out the window, along with his home's caretaker who opened the front door for him and the woman.

Kit whispered to his children with a smile on his face, "It's ok." Both kids followed their father as he led this strange women to their unused bedroom, peering in the doorframe, watching him set her to lay down on the bed, remove her worn shoes and drape her with the bed cover.

"Is she dead?" Young Julia was very curious to know who this women was, why she didn't greet them with a "Hello," and why she needed help walking through the door.

"Go on." Kit shooed his kids away from the woman. He'd explain everything to them once she was asleep. The kids obeyed their father and ran off. "Listen here." Kit placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. "We're going to help ya get better. Don't be scared, I don't wanna hurt ya. Get some rest, Sistah, yar safe and sound now." Kit left the bedroom smiling, quietly closing the door behind him.

"Hey, guys, come here." Kit waved his children over to him, stooping to the ground when they approached him. "You ok?" Both children nodded their heads at their father.

"Who is she daddy?" Thomas asked his father the begging question.

"She's an old friend of mine who needs our help. She's been sick for a long time now, and she might take some time to get better, but with our help she will." Kit lovingly petted his son's head, smoothing his hair at every touch. "You guys promise to help me, help her?"

"Yes dad. I hope she's ok." Julia looked at her dad with worry.

"She's not doing so great now, but don't worry sweetheart, we'll help her get there. All in good time, ok?" Kit embraced his daughter. If nothing else, his kids were what kept him going everyday. Each child embodied the best qualities of their mothers, too many years gone by without them. Julia and Thomas, nearly six years old now, lost both their mothers 3 years prior to tragedy. A motherly presence was missing from all three of their lives. Kit had come to accept that both of the women he loved had passed, but that didn't help fill the void that they ripped in his house. Kit was grateful for his caretaker, she truly was a blessing, but she wasn't them. "Now you two don't warry ya minds about all this today. Go and play." A pat on the back and the kids were back to doing things kids do.

"Mr. Walker, do you need any help with your new houseguest?" The young, Hispanic woman inquired, eager to help her employer.

"Do we have any soup left from the other night?"

"Yes, the pot is in the refrigerator."

"That's fine then. I can manage from here, you can head home now, Maria. I'll give you a call if I need anything, but we should be fine."

"I'll be on call, Mr. Walker. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure thing, have a good day." Kit gave a smile, and waved off to his housekeeper as she left the house. Kit let out a deep sigh plopping himself down on the couch, rubbing his temples. It had been a long day.

Kit decided to take on responsibility for Jude not only because she didn't belong there, but because he needed to forgive her and leave everything that was Briarcliff behind. He figured helping her get better wouldn't be an easy task, but he didn't care. No one was coming for her, and to Kit, he felt that if he left her there guilt would eat away at whatever humanity he had left in him. Single, with two kids, now he had to be taking care of four bodies, himself included. He didn't know how, but somehow he would make it all work.

...

Kit laid awake in bed waiting for the noises to stop. The noises Jude was making were horrific, they almost made Kit want to run into the room to make sure everything was ok with her, but Kit knew this state of being, he went through the same thing when he was detoxing from the medication given to him day in, day out, at the asylum. He knew what she was going through was way more intense than what he endured years back. This was just a burden she had to bear alone. It didn't make the sounds any less gut wrenching though. Those noises brought up bad memories. The only thing Kit was hoping for was that his children weren't hearing the same things he was.

It was a long day, and long days mean long nights.

* * *

**Well, what did you all think?! It's definitely something we've all seen, but the internal monologue is all that is missing from those scenes on television. I'm very excited to write for this story! Please give me all and any feedback, it's beyond appreciated. Thank you for reading! The next chapter should be up within a week, I will be updating my other ahs stories, so if you're interested, check out my profile, I have another asylum story, as well as one coven and one freakshow, as well as a freakshow/asylum crossover story. Thank you!**


	2. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met in Boston. He helped her recover in Boston. He forgave her in Boston. They fell in love in Boston. He left her in Boston. She healed in Boston. She moved on in Boston. He came back in Boston.

**Update. Happy New Year to you all and hope you enjoyed your holiday season! May this 2018 be prosperous for us all. Thank you for your continued support and willingness to read. Feedback is merely a luxury, thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Touch

The sun rose that morning and casted a bright hue in the Walker household, waking Kit, despite the minimal amount of sleep he got the previous night. Climbing out of bed he peered through the crack of the door of his children's room as he regularly did, then walked toward a room he never needed to before that morning. Slowly turning the knob of the door, Kit's five senses heightened immediately. His eyes darted to the sleeping woman in the bed. His ears listened to her steady pattern of breath and his own heartbeat pounding through the canals in his head. His hands gripped the doorknob tightly. His mouth, dry from the rise of early morning. His nose recognized the sour stench coming from the room, a most unpleasant aroma that lingered.

Kit returned to the room with a wet cloth after cleaning up the mess Jude made on his bedroom floor, sitting beside her and placing the cloth on her already wet forehead. Her breaths shallow, and eyes barely open, Kit pressed on the cool cloth firmly.

Jude managed to muster a raspy, "Thank you."

"Shh. Save yar energy." The exchange was brief but Jude complied. "I see you were able to change into the nightgown. Sorry, I don't have much clothes far ya."

"It's ok." She whispered. The cold on her forehead felt refreshing, Jude couldn't remember the last time water ran down her skin, the feeling felt almost too long gone.

"Rest. I'll be back." Kit got up from where he once sat to prepare breakfast for his kids who had just got up, and for himself.

...

Boxes of cereal, jugs of juice, and a loaf of sliced bread sat out on the counter making a mess out of the kitchen. Kit was used to morning messes, and wasn't afraid of a little cleaning. Being a single parent required doing these things, and if no one else did it, who would?

"Thomas, please take this to my friend in the guest room." Kit handed his son a tall glass of brightly colored orange juice.

"Yes daddy." Kit smiled at his son. His kids seemed to be turning out alright.

"Thank you." The little boy walked toward the illuminated hallway, and Kit heard his son push the door open. Kit figured Jude needed a little light and innocence in her life. Upon opening the door Thomas expected the woman to turn her head to service who interrupted her rest, but she didn't, instead she rested still, heavy breaths escaping her lungs. Thomas felt a weight of exhaustion from the woman laying in the bed. He slowly approached the side of the bed offering the almost reddish liquid to her. Her face turned toward him, and she gently curled her fingers, shifting her hand on to her pillow, moving in the slightest.

"Carrot juice, from our garden." A state of confusion was still etched upon Jude's face, which made Thomas equally as confused, Jude's reaction causing him to place the glass on the night stand beside the bed and walk out of the room.

"Dad, she didn't take the juice."

"That's ok, I'm sure she'll drink it soon. She's a little tired."

"After all that sleep?" Kit laughed at his son's response.

"Being sick for that long can make you tired, even after you sleep. Did you sleep well?"

"I did." Thomas nervously nodded at his father. He wasn't much of a liar, but he also didn't want to worry his father. He heard his dad's friend wailing at the moon the night before, and if he told his dad he sat awake listening to the woman, there'd be no doubt his dad would cease helping her anymore, and Thomas didn't want to cause any problems. In Thomas' favor, his sister interrupted him and their father's conversation.

"Can I give these to your friend daddy?" Julia ran back into the house with two fistfuls of tiny white flowers.

"Of course sweetheart, just, don't be too loud around her please. I'm sure she'll love the flowers." Thomas followed his sister into the hallway heading towards the guest room, as Kit watched his kids tip-toed to the room Jude stayed in. Julia slowly turned the doorknob and stepped into the room, nearing the woman laying in bed, her eyelids begging to shut over her amber orbs.

"These flowers are for you. Sorry they aren't in a vase, the flowers are too tiny." Julia's fist clenched tightly with the tiny white buds in her clutch.

"It's ok." Jude whispered to the young girl.

"I can do something else with them though." Julia's bright smile was almost contagious. For the first time in a long time, Jude felt a wave of comfort and tranquility wash over her.

"And what's that?"

"I could make a flower crown with them. Is that ok?" Jude nodded her head at the young girl standing in front of her and darted her eyes at the boy standing by her side. Gently, Julia placed the small flowers in Jude's blonde hair one by one. The flimsy stems of the flowers tickled Jude's scalp as they poked through her matted hair.

"How do I look?" A tiny smile drew across Jude's lips, and Julia continued to place the flowers in her hair. Kit watched the happy moment between his children and the recovering woman, a smile upon his own face. It was then he realized bringing Jude home was the right decision he made.

...

"Sistah, sistah." Kit lightly shook Jude awake from the bed she'd been in for almost and entire 24 hours. She woke with a sharp intake of breath and rubbed her eyes. "I drew ya a bath, and I've set everything ya need up." Kit saw Jude struggle to sit up in bed and helped assist her to swing her feet over the edge of the bed. It was obvious she couldn't do much for herself and Kit found himself in an awkward situation, he figured he would have to bathe Jude. "C'mon sistah, I'm going to have to help ya bathe yar skin." Jude's eyes widened at his statement, but knew it to be true. She was barely able to stand up without holding on to something, he was going to have to help her shower, if she were to shower at all. After leading Jude to the bathroom, the two stood staring at each other.

"Are ya ok with me assisting you? I don't wanna make ya feel uncomfortable even if ya can't help yarself." Jude nodded and turned around to protect her dignity as much as possible as Kit helped her remove her worn nightgown and step into the lukewarm water, she kept her undergarments on, just taking her gown off she felt so exposed.

"You ok?" Kit asked as her grabbed a large cup and a bottle of shampoo. Jude nodded back at him. "I'm sorry I had ta see ya like this, just know I only want ta help ya. Lean yar head back." Kit fixed himself on a stool on the side of the tub where Jude's head rested, dipped the cup into the bath water and slowly poured it over her dirty hair. There was an immediate difference Jude's degree of cleanliness once Kit started washing her skin and hair. He squeezed a dollop of shampoo in his hand and massaged Jude's scalp. "I have lots of experience doing this with Julia and Thomas." The instant the warm water made contact with Jude's skin she felt clean, it felt like weeks since she took a bath, and on top of that, she had someone caring for her. Kit's kindness made Jude feel more guilty than anything else, she had treated him with nothing but contempt during his stay in the asylum, and he turns around and takes care of her. Jude relaxed as Kit continued to wash her hair. His touch was gentle and almost healing. Never in her life did anyone take care of Jude the way she was being cared for in that moment, and as quickly as Kit began to wash her hair, he was done. "I left a soap bottle on the floor next ta ya. You think you can finish the job and I can give ya some privacy?" Jude nodded once again, and was left alone to clean her skin and head.

* * *

**Well, it took me long enough! Lol! Thank you for reading and all other feedback! I should be updating again, soon! Thank you for your support, feedback is beyond appreciated!**


	3. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met in Boston. He helped her recover in Boston. He forgave her in Boston. They fell in love in Boston. He left her in Boston. She healed in Boston. She moved on in Boston. He came back in Boston.

**Update. I know I keep you all in the dark for so long and I apologize for it! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Taste

Jude's frail fingers wrapped around the warm teacup, sipping her tea, allowing the warmth of the drink to sooth her dry, and sore throat. The herbal flavor danced across Jude's tongue. It had been ages since she consumed something that actually had flavor, something that wasn't just mashed up and practically thrown at her to survive on.

"Thank you." Jude whispered to Kit as he sat down with his own mug.

"It's not a problem at all. Tea is pretty easy to whip up. Are ya feeling any better?" Jude nodded back at Kit. An abundance of questions flooded Kit's mind as he steadily watched Jude sip on her tea. "Sorry, I had ta invade yar privacy like that, I just didn't feel comfortable leavin' ya alone in there." Jude sat and stared for a while, prompting Kit to ask another question. "Are ya ok ta speak, I don't wanna force ya ta do too much." In a near paradoxical manner, Jude nodded in response to Kit's question. "I-I don't know where to start." Kit was still in awe that Jude was alive, alive and sane.

"I do." Kit looked up and watched her as she spoke. "Thank you, so much. Not just for the tea, but for bringing me here. For visiting me. For acknowledging me. Ya never had to do those things. Ya could've avoided me, and even if ya did decide to keep me company on occasion; this is your house, with your kids. I don't belong here, but ya brought me here anyway. I am so grateful for that, believe me." Kit gave a shied laugh.

"I don't know if this is gonna sound selfish, but I did it because I know I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left ya there. I wish I could've helped all of ya, but that's just something I couldn't have done."

"I treated you so poorly, yet, I'm here in your living-room. Why?" Despite Jude being grateful toward Kit, she also felt an overwhelming pang of guilt. It was, after-all, Jude's poor care he was under while he was being held captive in Briarcliff.

"I-I don't know. I really don't, I just know that somethin' was telling me that you didn't belong there." Kit was optimistic about his outlook on life it seemed. I mean, how else could you live without trying to be, at least a little positive, after everything that was done.

"I don't deserve yar kindness, Mr. Walker. All the torture I put ya through, it wasn't right of me. Briarcliff was my punishment."

"No, you, you were just doing yar job. You can call me Kit, by the way." Kit tried not to make Jude feel guilty for being rescued. Yes, it was true, she ran that asylum and approved most of the torturous activities that happened throughout the institution, but she was put through more than what she put her own charges through. Kit knew Jude was a strong woman from the get-go, so to have seen her at her lowest meant that something seriously wrong happened to her. No person deserved to be beaten down, left for dead, and stripped of all they had ever known.

"Some job, huh?" Jude shook her head in disappointment. All she had been working towards was an abject failure. There was nothing left for her.

"Well, this gives you a chance to start over. You're still recovering though. Until you're fully recovered and ready to get back into the world, you'll stay here." Kit smiled at the woman in front of him, who did not return a smile. "What's wrong?"

"I-I did so much wrong to ya, to yar child's mother. Ya can't want me in yar house." Kit placed his mug on the coffee table in front of him and placed his palms on his corduroy pants.

"Sistah, it's true that ya put me and Grace through some terrible things, but, I can't change that, and you weren't alone in that treatment. Ya went through the same things Grace and I did in that place, maybe more. Isn't that punishment enough for ya? As far as I'm concerned, you've served yar sentence, that time of repentance is over. Ya don't need ta be out in the street, alone, with no help. Accept my offer, but I won't force ya ta do anything." Jude was so touched by Kit's kindness, and despite him trying to get her to not feel guilty, she couldn't help but feel undeserving of his kindness. This genuine consideration Kit had for her was almost too much for her to handle. Jude was too weak to hold back tears, she just let the emotion overwhelm her.

"Oh-oh, sistah, ya don't need ta cry. Everything's okay now. Yar safe." Kit's heart broke watching Jude cry because of guilt. No matter how much he voiced to her that everything was okay with him, that he had no qualms with her anymore, she'd still feel that guilt till she confronted it herself.

The salt in Jude's tears nearly burned her tongue as they crept around the corners of her lips and seeped into her mouth. She let the guilt consume her in that moment, not just because she felt she deserved it but because it was the first pang of emotion she had felt in months. She felt no sadness, anger, resentment or even guilt in the asylum. She felt nothing. There was nothing to contemplate or toy with or be angry over, so feeling this wavering feeling of guilt was something she allowed to take her over.

"Thank you, Kit." Jude wiped a few of her stray tears in between her sniffles. "And you can call me, Judy."

Human. That was the feeling Jude began to feel again. The feeling of being human. Jude smiled at Kit for the first time, and he gave her an inviting smile right back.

* * *

**Hello all! I'm back yes! I know these chapters can be short, and as a reader that's torturous, but I haven't updated in a while and I felt that you guys deserved a little something. There will be more to come, I promise! Thank you for taking the time to read! All feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
